


A Dancer's World

by lamuexte



Category: Free!, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Dancer AU, Desert AU, Harem, M/M, Possible Beating, Possible Omega!AU, Rin & Nagisa aren't really a ship, Ringisa - Freeform, Short Stories, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, VERY Short Stories, depictions of violence, reigisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamuexte/pseuds/lamuexte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Desert/Dancer!AU, Nagisa Hazuki is a dancer by day and a harem member by night. These are the tales of his everyday life. [Short Stories][Heavily influenced off the song 'El Tango De Roxanne' and the comic by hubedihubbe on Tumblr][Rated T for suggestive themes]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dry Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa likes to think about the differences between the prince and his lover.

Every day, he must return to the castle for his daily rendez-vous'. And every time he arrives, he's met with dry kisses.

The prince's lips are rough - his gentle caresses leave scratches on the fair skin of his lover. At the end of each night, if he's not told to stay the night, he goes home and bathes for hours in icy water. It helps cool his burning soul; a soul full of anger and shame.

He had to do this. For money. He didn't want to dance through the rest of his life on sandy streets, taking ragged breaths of the dusty air.

Every day he'd dance, then walk through those looming obsidian doors. He'd endure the dry kisses, squirm under the little bites and nips, and blankly stare at their cracked love.

The fake love.

Whenever the prince whispered _''Ahabak..'_ , the blonde couldn't tell if his words were real or not. He never said _'I love you'_ back.

He was told that simple sentence hundreds of times a day.

Once at the castle: between the rustled sheets, tangled legs, and stench of sex. The other times were when he was in the arms of his beloved: being told he was beautiful, and perfect, and many other little things.

And whenever he fell asleep against his partner, he'd easily forget all the pain. His feet no longer ached from dancing, and his skin didn't burn from the throbbing heat of the Arabian sun.

He seemed to forget he was part of a harem, that his body belonged to someone. When he fell asleep against his partner, tears would trickle down his dusty cheeks as he smiled.

His beloved easily made him forget about the dry kisses,and that was all the blonde could ever wish for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick little fact about this chapter!
> 
> 'Ahabak, or أحبك means 'I love you' in Arabic. I assumed this took place in ancient Arabia.
> 
> {Comments and kudos are always welcomed!}


	2. Can't Stand It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei keeps trying his best to push down feelings of jealousy, but when he sees how sweet Nagisa acts around the prince, he can't ignore those feelings any longer.

It was one of those days again.

Nagisa had risen early from his partner's arms, stretching as he watched the sun come up over the horizon. It painted the sand dunes in a pretty hue of amber; one of his favorite colors.

The morning air was already starting to grow warm, a pleasant breeze passing over his bare skin. His hands were resting on the cool stone of the windowsill. Children were running barefoot down the winding streets.

As he prepared to turn away to get dressed, he felt a pair of soft hands take ahold of his hips gently. "Good morning, ya helo…" whispered a voice, his words pouring over Nagisa like soothing water.

"Good morning," he smiled back, leaning back to press gently against the other. He was always surprised at how smooth the other's skin was - it was slightly warm to the touch.

After giving the blonde a gentle kiss on the back of his neck, Rei murmured, "What? No nickname for me this morning..?"

Nagisa giggled, moving away slightly before turning to face him. "Nah," he joked. "I think you already know how much you mean to me without those silly names Rei."

Now both of them were giggling, the blue-haired man moving aside so that Nagisa could gather his clothes on the floor. "The prince requested me tonight," the blonde muttered, slipping on his harem pants, and then the sheer overlay.

"Ah," Rei muttered, going to grab a brush to untangle the dancer's hair. "I see. Can't stay away from him long can you?"

Nagisa shook his head, sighing dismally as he slipped on the top part of his bedlah. "Not really. I'm lucky enough that he even lets me go home for some of the nights. I have to do as he wishes Rei, whether we like it or not."

"Well… Just be safe okay? I'll come and watch your street performance later this morning." The blonde smiled as he put on his jewelry, and stole his other accessories off the vanity.

"Sure thing Rei," he chuckled, skipping out the door. His partner sighed before crawling back to bed.

 

Later that morning, just as Rei promised, he showed up to Nagisa's normal performance spot and hid in the shadows. He leaned on one of the houses, away from the sun and the prince's eyes.

The dancer twirled through the street with such grace and beauty, his eyes closed as he soaked up the sunlight and smiled into the clear blue sky.

He smelled like sweat and lotus flowers, his toned stomach glistening slightly as he continued to dance. His bare feet scuffed the sandy ground, and the second his eyes opened, he looked at his special guest.

Rei knew it wasn't him of course. Nagisa's gorgeous coral eyes made contact with the dark scarlet ones of the prince. He took a step towards the prince, then back, then forward again.

The crowd seemed to laugh a little at knowing that the prince was there just to watch him. The famous dancer.

As the blonde danced closer and closer, Rei felt his body tensing up. He wanted to run out there, grab Nagisa and tell him it was _wrong._ But he couldn't.

Nagisa slowly wrapped his arms around the prince's neck, arching against him as his sheer veil billowed in the gentle wind.

As the prince smiled - the smile he always gave the dancer before whisking him away - Rei left.

He always went to his partner's performances, but he always left early because he couldn't stand it. The way people looked at him and treated him; the way he had to act in front of everyone.

 _"I can't stand it anymore,"_ he whispered, quickly making his way back home for another lonely afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things to clear up! For starters, a 'bedlah' is an outfit that a belly dancer wears, consisting of a top piece (bra or vest) and a bottom piece (pants, skirts, sheers, etc).
> 
> 'Ya helo' means 'my beautiful' in Arabic.
> 
> The veil that Nagisa was holding is also another thing that belly dancers and normal dancers use. They usually come in silk, but can be sheer at times.


	3. It's Warmer Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainy days are the best days in Nagisa's opinion. He doesn't have to go to work, and it lets him have a day with Rei without having to hide it from the prince.

It was a cold, rainy day. Due to the fact that the sun hadn't peeked through the clouds to wake the lovers from their slumber.

"Rei," he whispered, shaking his partner's arm while looking at his face. As Rei grunted and blinked his eyes open, Nagisa couldn't help but take a moment to realize how beautiful his partner was.

His lilac eyes were heavily glazed over with sleep, and there was a thin line of drool strung from his parted lips to his chin. Nagisa giggled a little and wiped it off gently, smoothing his thumb over Rei's strong set jaw with care.

"Nagisa..." the taller man grumbled, rubbing his eyes groggily. "Why are you waking me up? It looks like it's still early out..."

Nagisa smiled softly and laid a gentle kiss on his lover's rosy cheek. "It's actually midday," he murmured. "It's been raining all morning - there's a storm outside."

At the word _'storm'_ , Rei slowly sat up, running a hand through his knotted azure locks. "A storm?" He looked toward the window and listened to the sound of rain drumming on the roof for a good few minutes before sighing.

"Yeah, a storm." Nagisa sat up not long after he did, scooting forward to wrap his arms around Rei and press a kiss on the back of his neck. "A bad one I think..." Another kiss.

"Let's stay home and relax today," he whispered, smiling as Rei shivered from the trickle of hot breath on his ear. "I obviously can't dance out in this weather."

As Rei hummed from the gentle kisses that his beloved was now placing on his neck, he smiled. "I like that idea."

To his dismay, the kisses stopped abruptly, and he felt goosebumps rise on his skin as the blanket was removed. Nagisa had gotten to his feet, walking around the room to look for his abandoned bedlah pants. As he did so, Rei rubbed his eyes again and looked over at him.

Now it was Rei's turn to stare. The dim lighting from the window cast a soft glow on the dancer's creamy skin. His hair was severely disheveled, and Rei couldn't help but notice that the blonde's hips casually swayed as he walked.

Whether he was doing it on purpose or not, Rei couldn't tell.

All he knew was that he could feel the heavenly warmth of desire creep up his back as Nagisa found the pants. "Don't," he muttered, more like growled, for his voice came out as a gritty purr from his grogginess.

Nagisa had frozen in his tracks when Rei said that. His whole body seemed to shiver from that almost _primal_ voice that came from the back of his lover's throat. He turned to Rei, pants draped over his arm. His pupils were blown slightly with rising want, and his lips were parted in slight shock.

"Don't?," he echoed, though he knew perfectly well what Rei was implicating. Rei nodded to confirm the word before rising to his feet as well. He took the dancer's hand and led him through the hall towards another room.

The pants slid from Nagisa's arm and now laid forgotten on the floor. When Rei was like this, he knew that the taller man was either implying that he wanted to get intimate, or just take a bath. Frustratingly enough, it was the latter of the two.

Nagisa stood there quietly as Rei filled the tub with bucket after bucket of lukewarm water. "A bath huh?," he murmured. Rei didn't say anything in response.

Once the tub was full, Rei slid inside to gentle rest at the bottom. His back rested against the side of the tub, and he looked up at Nagisa. To the blonde's surprise, he smirked.

"Come here," he purred softly, patting his lap as he peered into Nagisa's rose eyes with the most _intense_ look the dancer had ever seen. Nagisa knew it was just a bath, but with the amount of flirting going on, he couldn't help but chuckle and blush in response.

He climbed into the tub, facing Rei and straddling him. Now _that_ , Rei didn't expect. His face slowly grew red as the blonde wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Something wrong Rei?," he giggled, pressing a rushed and sloppy kiss on his partner's lips with a smile. "You told me to sit, so I sat!" His nose was now barely touching Rei's, his eyes staring deeply into the purple ones across from him.

"N - no!," Rei stuttered, his hands resting tentatively on Nagisa's hips. He took a shaky breath to calm himself, and then smiled. The smile was small, but it made the dancer giggle. "You're beautiful Nagisa," the other whispered, quickly pulling him into their second kiss.

This kiss was rougher, and a bit needy if Nagisa said so himself. He gladly returned it though, giggling and scooting a bit closer so that their chests were flush against each other.

He involuntarily wriggled his hips and deepend the kiss, causing Rei to make a small noise that made the hairs on the back of the blonde's neck rise.

One of Rei's hands slid up Nagisa's side before cupping his face, suckling gently on his lower lip before nipping it softly. Nagisa squeaked at that, and the taller man had to admit - that was the cutest and most attractive noise he had ever heard from his lover.

It cause him to pull Nagisa even closer. He pressed against him, for he had to have him close, had to feel his soft skin against his own...

He had to have more.

Rei kissed the dancer deeply before pulling away, smiling at the dreamy haze clouding Nagisa's gaze. His lips were red and plump, and Rei snickered at the though that the dancer wanted more.

As Nagisa sat there, dazed and seemingly in a completely different world, Rei purred his name before kissing his jaw gently, and then moving on to his neck.

He left dark red marks all over the dancer's neck and collarbone before finally stopping. Nagisa was now squirming in his lap with both impatience and need. Was it need? Or was it lust? Carnal desire even? Neither knew what it was.

Rei thought that his partner looked gorgeous, stunning even, so he told him what he thought and he drank in the dark blush and soft gasp that came from Nagisa's lips.

"I'm glad we stayed inside," Rei whispered, his lips grazing over the marks he left, the marks that said this was _his_ , that he had claimed this delicious man for his own. "It's warmer here... with you."

The dancer gasped again at that, and the pair found themselves tangled in an embrace once more, lips clashing against each other as heated breaths and moans finally escaped into the chilly air. "Nagisa..." he whispered. _"Nagisa..."_

The two stayed inside for the rest of the day, the bath easily forgotten as they began to explore each other's bodies in a different way. Neither even cared that the rain had only gotten heavier, and that there was a leak in one of the other rooms.

It was warmer inside, when they were together, and that was all that they cared about as they continued into the night.


	4. A Prince's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Nagisa gets horribly sick on the prince's birthday, he's surprised by the generosity and kindess that Rin is willing to give him. The prince really is soft at heart, and now Nagisa doesn't feel so bad anymore. [Some Ringisa action]

Nagisa had been feeling a bit under the weather for the past couple of days. He could’ve sworn he had a fever the day before as he danced before the prince, but he shrugged it off by thinking it was just the accursed heat of the Arabian sun.

Now this morning, as he sat curled in a ball on his shared bed with this lover, he realized he truly was sick. His face felt like it was on fire, and bile kept trying to rise in his throat with every passing second. 

He knew he had to go and dance today though - it was the prince’s birthday, and if he wasn’t there for the special occasion, who knew how the prince would react.

As Rei shuffled under the covers, wrapping an arm around the dancer’s stomach, Nagisa felt the bitter taste of vomit in his mouth. He quickly pushed Rei away from him, dashing away from him, trying to find a bucket - anything to throw up in. 

His eyes set on a large pot in the kitchen - his partner would definitely be upset over his pot being tainted but the blonde couldn’t help it. He quickly rushed over and emptied out the contents of his stomach, his hard heaves causing tears to gather in his eyes.

“Nagisa..?,” mumbled Rei’s drowsy voice, the taller man stumbling into the kitchen. He was rubbing his eyes to try and get rid of the grogginess that lay there.

The second his lilac eyes set on the heaving blonde in the middle of the room, he gasped in shock. “Nagisa! Oh no… Are you okay?” He came up behind the dancer and rested a hand on his shoulder.

Nagisa pulled away from the pot and wiped his mouth. His face was a sickly pale, and his eyes had taken on the shade of a dying rose. “I’m okay Rei…,” he rasped, a weak smile growing on trembling lips. “Don’t worry about it.” 

Lines of worry were etched into Rei’s face as Nagisa stumbled back into their bedroom, grabbing his pants and bedlah vest and throwing them on. “Where’s my other earring?,” he grumbled, searching through the vanity drawers for his missing earpiece.

“I don’t think you should go out and dance today Nagisa,” Rei murmured. “You’re obviously not in any condition to do so.” He was quickly met with a weak but fearful glare from the blonde.

“You don’t understand Rei,” Nagisa whispered, finding the other earring and putting it on. “Today is the prince’s birthday. I have to do whatever he wants…”

He stood there silently, back turned to Rei as he waited for a response. He was met with nothing but silence, and footsteps as Rei walked away. “I don’t mind,” Rei grumbled. “I have to clean the pot anyway.”

Nagisa glanced over at him with a look of shock, his lips parted slightly as tears once again clouded his gaze. He knew that his lover hated it when he went to dance even in the worst conditions, but he had to - for them. 

 

It didn’t take long for him to find himself twirling in the streets of the city, the sun beating down on him harshly. He found himself unbearably dizzy, the colors of the city blending together in one garbled mess. 

He had to pause now and then to catch his breath and calm his stomach, and he didn’t once dance near the prince in fear of him finding out his condition.

Nagisa finished a bit earlier than usual, and sat down quickly under the shade of a building. Everyone was clapping, but he couldn’t hear it. He could barely see anything. 

But the prince still noticed. From afar, he could tell that the dancer was out of his element. He looked fairly pale, and was it just the prince or were his movements more lethargic than usual?

“Bring him to me,” he whispered to a guard, watching as he went to retrieve the dancer from the shade across the street. 

His red eyes narrowed as he saw the blonde barely move. What the hell was going on here? The guard had to help him up to his feet, and then help him walk across the street like he was a crippled man. 

“Come to me Nagisa,” Rin muttered, arms open so the dancer could sit on his lap. Nagisa just weakly nodded in response, sitting, but mainly collapsing, on the prince’s lap. Rin pressed the back of his hand to the blonde’s forehead, and he gasped once he saw how hot it was.

“I’m fine my Lord… It’s just the sun…” Nagisa seemed frail and trembled in Rin’s arms - he knew those words were all a lie. 

He silently gestured to the guards to get moving, his gilded chair being lifted into the air and carried towards his castle. The dancer was slowly losing consciousness, and the prince adjusted him so that he was laying across his lap. 

“Just rest Nagisa,” he sighed, running his fingers through his favorite harem member’s hair with a small smile. “You deserve it.” 

Right away, after a small shocked look, Nagisa gladly took his advice and quickly passed out. His body grew heavier and a sigh left his lips as he officially relaxed. 

Rin just continued to stroke his hair with a worried glance. “Are you worried about him my Lord?,” asked a guard, trying not to sound too curious by the sudden act of kindness given by his master.

“I am,” the prince replied. “He’s one of my favorites… I would hate if something happened to him.” The guard nodded at the response and went back to his post.

It didn’t take long for them to arrive, and Rin made haste to lay the dancer down on his bed. “Get a cold bath prepared,” he ordered the nearest servant, taking the job of peeling the sweat-stained clothes off the dancer. 

Nagisa’s skin was flushed, and he clearly had a fever. What he was sick with, Rin didn’t know, but he hoped it was nothing serious. 

Once the bath was prepared, Rin lifted the dancer up in his arms again. He had never realized how light he was, but now wasn’t the time for observing things like that. “Nagisa,” he whispered. “You have to wake up now okay?” 

He shook the blonde gently, and watched as his eyes opened slowly. They were dark and clouded; yes, he was obviously sick. “What is it Rin…?

Both men paused for a moment, Nagisa’s eyes wide and Rin’s lips pursed. “I - I’m sorry my Lord, it just slipped out…” But Rin interrupted him before he could continue.

“It’s fine,” he smiled. “You’re obviously ill Nagisa. Why’d you still go to dance today?” He was met with a shameful look from the blonde, then a sigh.

“It was your birthday. It’s the most important day for you and I wanted to impress you. But obviously I didn’t do that today…”

Rin smiled. He really did care for the dancer, and he had to admit - he was rather cute when his lower lip jutted out in a pout. He chuckled a bit. “But you could have come to the castle to tell me you were sick. I would have understood.”

He stopped at the bathroom doorway, looking at the near full tub before stepping in. “Your health is of utmost importance to me Nagisa. You’re my best dancer and my favorite member. I want you to take care of yourself so that you do your best every day.”

As he set Nagisa in the bath gently, he found the sickly pink eyes staring into his own dark red ones. “What’re you staring at?,” he grumbled, looking away and focusing on a cracked tile instead. 

“You’re really kind when you want to be Rin,” the dancer whispered, in a voice that caused chills to run down the prince’s spine. Nagisa rarely ever said his name, even when they were engaging in sexual relations. 

He liked the way it sounded…

He snapped out of his stupor by looking back at the blonde, eyes wide. “You um.. You think so?,” he chuckled, smiling nervously. 

Nagisa just smiled and nodded. “I do. I mean - you didn’t punish me for not being satisfactory today, and you decided to draw me a bath to cool me down. That’s really nice of you.”

Even though his breath was hot and his skin was flushed, he leaned forward to press a light kiss to the prince’s lips. “I appreciate that.”

Rin stood there frozen. Nagisa slid all the way into the water and giggled at the cooling sensation, closing his eyes as he relaxed once more.

The dancer had never kissed Rin. Well, they had kissed many times before, but only when he was told to. Rin was foreign to the possibility of an actual kiss with true meaning behind it, and found himself growing red. 

“E - enjoy your bath,” he stammered, getting to his feet and leaving the room before either one of them could say another word. 

It wasn’t until a good half hour later that Nagisa returned, a fluffy towel draped around his waist. He saw the prince lying there in bed, and slid in quietly behind him. “I’m sorry for causing you any trouble,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the back of the prince’s neck.

He felt the prince seize up under him, and sat up. “Is something wrong my Lord?” He felt Rin sigh before he turned to him, red eyes looking troubled. 

“Don’t kiss me,” he grumbled. “I mean… if you’re doing it to make me feel better, I don’t want them.” He looked away with a blush painting his face again, and Nagisa couldn’t help but laugh.

“Why would I ever kiss you without meaning it?,” he laughed. The prince looked up in shock. But that meant, that every time they ever kissed, he…

“You meant it every time?,” he whispered, causing the blonde to grow quiet. Red eyes searched pink ones for an answer, something to contradict what was just said, but his eyes were sakura pools of honesty.

“I do,” Nagisa smiled. “Even if I kiss someone else, I still mean it. I always mean my kisses, whether platonic or not. What’s the point of kissing someone if there's no feeling behind it? I… I may be part of a harem, but I still care for you.”

Rin just looked shocked, his breathing shallow as he tried to process what was just said. He didn’t like the dancer in that way, and he knew the dancer didn’t like him that way either. But just hearing those words made his heart soar. 

“Thank you Nagisa,” he beamed, hugging the dancer for a moment before pulling away. “Don’t mention this to anyone, deal?” The laugh he earned from the blonde was worth it.

With a smile, Nagisa nodded. “Deal.”


	5. Betrayal & Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A guard finds out that Nagisa has a lover outside of the castle walls. He decides to take it into his own hands to punish the dancer. [Warning: Beating and swearing/depictions of violence] [More Ringisa also]

The blonde stumbled back with a cry, the sound of a slap echoing through the hall. He held onto his face as tears danced on the waterline of his eyes, mouth twisted into a grimace.

“You dirty _eahira!_ ,” screeched a voice, then another slap. “How dare you defile your body by giving yourself to someone other than the prince!”

The dancer took a step back, his shoulder brushing against a pillar as fear flashed in his eyes. “I - I’m sorry,” he rasped, choking up as he saw the rage in the guard's eyes. 

“You better be fucking sorry,” the guard snarled, stepping forward to wrap his thick fingers around the small throat of the harem member. A choking noise now filled the empty hall as Nagisa struggled.

His nimble fingers tried to pull and tug at the large hand whose grip was only getting stronger. He tried to cry out, make a sound, do anything to be able to suck in another breath of air. Tears finally spilled down his cheeks as he realized he couldn’t breathe, and he panicked. 

Nagisa kicked out a leg as hard as he could - he was seeing black spots by now, and he refused to die. He refused to be choked to death by this servant to his prince. The guard immediately let go, howling in pain as he stumbled back.

The dancer choked, clawing at his throat as he desperately heaved in the sandy air around him. He took a chance and glanced up - the guards dark green eyes were crackling with anger. His face was mangled into a sneer, and he quickly lunged towards the blonde with a screech. “You bitch!”

Nagisa quickly dodged out of the way, the guard’s fist colliding with the marble column. His bare footsteps sounded as he ran as fast as he could down the hallway, crying out for help in a broken, scratchy voice. 

His lungs burned like they were on fire, and it wasn’t long before he stumbled and fell to the ground, choking for more air. He put his arms under him, trying to push himself up, but he just fell back down with a gasp.

Pink eyes flittered up to see the guard standing before him, and he let a sob loose as he smirked. “Shouldn’t have run away,” he snarled, lifting a foot up and bringing it down on the dancer’s side. 

Nagisa let out a strangled cry, a noise he didn’t think he could make, as a loud crack came from his chest. Unbearable pain radiated through his lower chest, and he couldn’t help but imagine that his rib was broken. 

The foot came down again, this time on his head, and he saw stars as his head slammed into the marble floor. He felt something warm dribble out of nose, and he lifted up a hand to touch it. Blood was painted crimson on his finger tips, and he just laid there crying, realizing he just couldn’t get up.

He knew the guard was preparing for another attack, and he flinched. But it never came. He tried to look up, his vision blurry as he saw a man with red hair screaming at the guard.

“You fool! How could you do this to him!? You know how much I care for that dancer - you’re discharged. Get out my damn castle you brute.” A few mumbled apologies came from the guard, and he quickly rasped out the situation to the prince.

The prince was quiet for a few moments, but he shook his head nonetheless. “Get out.” As the guard left, the prince let his angry gaze grow worried as he looked down at Nagisa in concern. The blonde had let his eyes close while he was talking to the guard, and there was no doubt in his mind that he was unconscious. 

“Oh _Nagisa…”_ he whispered, picking him up as gently as possible while examining his face. He pulled a handkerchief from his back pocket and gently dabbed at the blood on his nose and lips, frowning as the blonde whimpered.

Nagisa’s eyes cracked open just the slightest, and his bloodshot eyes glanced up at Rin with a look he had never seen before. Desperation. Fear. Misery. 

“It’s okay Nagisa,” he murmured. “I’ll take care of you.” And with that the prince walked off, carrying the dancer to his chambers. 

Before long, Nagisa was unconscious again, and was laid gently on the bed. Rin thought back to when Nagisa had gotten ill - this seemed like the same instance, just different circumstances.

He took it upon himself not to call any servants to help, and quickly bandaged and cleaned up the blonde in an attempt to relieve some of the pain. 

Once he was done, Rin laid down next to him with a sigh. If what the guard said was true, he would have to have a serious conversation with Nagisa when he awoke. But now wasn’t the time, and he gently held the blonde close as he fell into a light slumber. 

 

Nagisa woke up with an unbearable pain in his head and chest, and his eyes flashed open to be met with the bright light of the sun filtering into the room. He winced, taking in his surroundings. 

The prince was at his side, an arm draped delicately over the dancer’s stomach. He smiled softly, brushing back a strand of red hair before pushing the arm off. 

He tried to sit up, but sat up too quick, and instantly felt a wave of nausea as dizziness flashed before his eyes and bile rose in his throat. He bent over to bed to quickly retch up some bile, finding himself suddenly sweating as the room swam around him.

“Nagisa…” He glanced back weakly to see Rin sitting up, his face tired but lined with worry. “Did you just…?” He glanced over the blonde’s shoulder to see the bile on the floor and frowned.

“I’m sorry,” Nagisa squeaked, a few hot tears quickly slipping down his cheeks as he realized he threw up on the prince’s beloved carpets. “I didn’t mean to. I’m just so dizzy…” But he was interrupted as the prince _smiled_ at him and rested a hand on his back.

“It’s okay. Just come back to bed.” The blonde just nodded, tears in his eyes and a weak smile on his face. He laid down and rolled over, Rin hugging him close. 

There was a moment of silence, and then the redhead spoke. “Is it true? That you um… have a partner.” It was a blunt way to put it, but it had to be said.

He felt Nagisa’s body tense up as his breath hitched, and he looked down to see tears leaking out of the dancer’s eyes. “I do. Please don’t be mad my Lord, it just happened, and I’m just - ” A finger was rested on his lips, and he shut his eyes closed to let those few tears out.

Rin wiped them from his cheek, and muttered “You know; most of my harem members, or servants in general, leave when they have someone else in their lives.” He played with one of Nagisa’s curls, letting out a small sigh.

“I can’t believe that you still come dance for me and have sex with me on a weekly basis. That’s impressive Nagisa.” The blonde’s mouth fell open in a small ‘O’ as he peered up at the prince. “Is he really okay with it? Your partner.”

Nagisa nodded right away, even though Rin saw the guilt in his eyes. “No offense to you my Lord but - he means the world to me. He has a complicated job with not much pay, and you pay me so much for being here. It helps me pay for our house, our food, and possibly our future.”

Rin felt a tick of anger - so he was just helping this boy by giving him his damn money? A shame. He wanted to speak up, but the dancer beat him to it.

“I care for you! I do my Lord. And the amount you give a lowlife like me…” A smile danced on his lips as he bashfully looked away, and Rin couldn’t help but gape in wonder. When did the blonde ever become this beautiful?

“I’m so grateful Rin. Whether I’m having sex with you, or just sitting here, you’re not such a bad person as others think you to be. You have a heart, and you care for me. I will be eternally indebted to you.”

Those words just knocked the wind right out of the redhead’s lungs. Did he really hear right? Someone was _indebted_ to _him_. Someone was _grateful_ for what he’d done. A harem member of all people. He looked down at Nagisa in wonder, and caught up in the moment, he pulled him into a searing kiss. 

Nagisa squeaked, but melted into it eventually. The gratitude was there, in that very kiss, and Rin knew that just trusting him enough with his body was good enough for him.

He pulled away, nuzzling the other’s neck before nipping it gently. His breath was hot on his neck as he struggled to find the right words. Nagisa knew though, and smiled. “You don’t need to say a word Rin.” A pause.

“You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha angst X,,D (and Ringisa. I don't ship 'em but eh)
> 
> the thing Rin was gonna say at the end was 'Thank you'. woah the heartless prince has a heart after all :o
> 
> eahira, or عاهرة means 'whore' or 'harlot' in Arabic.


End file.
